Death By Daddy's Loving Arms
by Phat Katt
Summary: Stumbling across drug dealers on a simple date, Vicky is kidnapped and blessed with somthing needed to be taken care of, but the pain of ridding this beautiful curse would be too much. Would she be forced to rid of it by the same person who gave it to her
1. Chp 1

I do NOT own Yugioh, i do NOT own Esso, i do NOT own my friends Oc's, i do NOT own Domino, i DO own Vicky.

Rated R for sexual abuse, drug use and swearing. Turn back NOW if you do not like rape, there will be a chapter in the near future about it.

The quiet town of Domino was taken by an uproar of a Motorcycle, Honda's motorcycle to be exact. He knew he was late for his date but that didn't mean he couldn't catch up to it. He sped down an alleyway, scaring alleycats and making dogs on the other side of cages bark loudly at him, disturbing the peace even more. He hung a left after exiting the dark alley, his back tire burning rubber as the whole bike turned itself very fastly into position. As the brown-haired boy sped off in the direction of his Girlfriends house, he knew on the date he'd haff to refill his tank, it wouldnt be very romantic to have there date start with a trip to the gas station, but, Vicky always understood him, she'd know it would be important to make a quick stop by an Esso wouldn't she?

He pulled into her driveway and shut off the engine, giving it time to cool down before the two of them were off. He hopped off the bike and kicked down the stand, slipping his helmet off his head and placing it on the seat. He looked at the door and walked slowly towards it, watching as it opened and Vicky's face appeared on the other side. "Hey girly," he greeted as she raced out across the wooden deck without socks or shoes. She jumped from the Stairs into Hondas arms and hugged him ever so tightly. "Oh my god, i cant believe you left me for a week you bastard," she said jokingly, "I missed you so much, did you have fun in America with Joey and Yugi?"

He nodded, "But it wasnt the same without you," he told her. He looked at her face and brushed a strand of brown hair behind her ear, moving his thumb over her cheek. He placed her on the stairs where she was at height with his face and moved in slowly, kissing her softly. He felt her return the kiss without the two lips parting, and wrap her arms around his neck. He hugged her and lifted her off the stairs again, breaking the kiss to swing her around and set her back on the deck. It was one of the things he was so proud do do, he knew Vicky didnt trust anyone but him or Joey to lift her up. Because she was so short and light weight; also the youngest of the group; it made it easier for people to try and mug her or pick her up, but because she was Black Belt, not many people tried.

"Go get shoes on baby," he told her. Vicky nodded, adjusting the lower of the two belts on her hips. Honda noticed just then how much jewelry she wore. Metal bracelets on her left arm, wristbands and a key on the other. He heard her jingle when she walked, which must mean she was wearing anklets. Her choker was loose and her chains were today, of two. The first belt was black with metal spikes on it, the other was red-plaid with the metal squards in columns of three. They were both strung around black bellbottom jeans, the knees and ends worn out into whiteness. Her top was a deep, blood red spaghetti strapped that reached just at her navel. She came out without the jingle at her feet, but instead wearing black and baby pink high-tops. She held her black trench coat in position and slipped her arm into the sleeve, doing the same with the other arm with a bit of Honda's help. The coat went to her nearly her feet, just a bit above the ground.

Honda lifted her up once again and set her down on the ground. It was kind of funny, for him to be dating a 5'1 16 year old. He was always one of the tallest of the group, and she was always one of the shortest, just so happens, fate took the two height differences and put them together. He let her climb on the back of the motorcycle herself. Honda knew that his girlfriend found it discouraging when he helped her with stuff all the time because of her height and baby-like birthday.He lifted up his red helmet and put it on his head, handing Vicky her usual black one. She smiled as she slipped it on over here head, it was sort of loose, but thats the way she liked it. She hated having her head being stuffed into tight places, she was claustrophobic.

Honda was happy to be back in Domino, he had planned that day for Vicky and him to be absolutely perfect. He was so light-headed about the date that he didnt remember to stop at the Esso station for gas. He had less then a quarter tank left, but he'd be needing more then that to get out of the situation he was headed straight for.

Mmmmhmmm, the next chapter is coming soon people, I'll try my best to make it better, longer, and more understanding in the next one.

=(--)= Phat Katt


	2. Chp Two

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, thats pretty much all I have to say.

Rated R for sexual abuse, drug use and swearing. Turn back NOW if you do not like rape, there will be a chapter in the near future about it.

Vicky loved being with Honda, after him having left her for a week, it was great to be on this date with him. Honda pulled over into a Parking Lot and turned off the engine. He swung his leg over the side and placed the kickstand down against the ground. He took off his helmet, and removed Vicky's aswell, both putting them on the seat of the motorcycle. The female brunette swung her leg so that she was still sitting on the back seat of the bike and slid off smiling at Honda. "Where are we Honda-Chan?" she questioned. He shrugged, "Dont really know but I was hungry so I stopped here at an Ice-cream parlour."

"How far are we away from home?" she questioned once more. Honda shrugged yet again and took her hand, strolling into the parlour. "An hour and a half maybe?" he estimated. He stepped inside and took a hit from a guy walking outside. His hair was jet black and he wore dark shades concealing his eyes. "Im sorry about that," he told Honda with a smile. Honda looked directly at him and shook his head, "Its my bad I wasnt watching where I was going."

The brown haired boy settled down inside, forgetting about the incident almost completely and looked at the lady in the front desk. He ordered the both of them ice cream, and payed with the change from his pocket. They sat down and happily enjoyed their cones, talking and laughing together. Honda stopped and focused his attention on the outside of the parlour where he noticed it was getting slightly dark. "What time is it?" he asked. Vicky put a look of sheer terror on her face, checking her watch, "Oh my god, we have to get back to my place and fast" she told him, though both knew the motorcycle wasnt capable of that kind of speed without getting a speeding ticket. He nodded anyways and through out the wrapper to his ice cream. Vicky did the same and the two of them exited the shop, climbing aboard the motorcycle once again and taking off for home.

It was when they pulled onto the highway did Honda remember he was supposed to fill the gas tank earlier, and gasped as he felt the engine slow down. "Whats wrong?" Vicky asked, "Nothing Vicky just hang in there," he told her. But there was no reason to hang on when the motorcycle came to a complete stop. "Shit," he swore, angry at himself for forgetting the simple chore. He reached into his pocket and searched around for a second. When he realized, Honda let loose, "Fuck that Bastard, he stole my wallet and my cellphone!" he yelled, remembering the man with the Jet black hair and glasses.

Vicky stared at him, "Shut up," she said. "No way did that happen." Honda took off his helmet and smacked it against his head over and over again, "I cant.. believe.. this.. is.. happening.. to.. us.." he said between hits. Vicky shook her head, slipping her own helmet off her head. She got off and walked a few paces, pondering what to do. She never lost her cool, and if she did it would be because hell froze over. She noticed a sign not to far away, "Honda! Gas!" she yelled. Honda looked up from his busy hobby of smacking his helmet off his head, and looked to where she was pointing. "Yes!" he yelled, and got off his motorcycle, hugging Vicky and spinning her around.

She giggled as he put her down. "Im going to go get gas and bring it here, it'll be easier that way, alright?" she nodded. "You stay here and watch the Motorcycle, dont go ANYWHERE" he told her. She nodded again with a smile on her face and watched him run off in the direction of the gas station, not knowing what time he would be back by. She looked at her watch, it was 7:00 now, and she knew Honda wouldnt be back in "five minutes" like he usualy said he would on the phone.

She layed back on the sandy dirt and fell asleep, waiting for Honda to return with gas. She awoke to the loud honk of a truck horn. "What th-" she said with a start, but cut herself off short when she saw the truck. She sat up and ran her fingers through her hair, brushing the dirt out of it. One of the men inside the truck rolled down his window, "Hey babyface," he said with a wink, "Whats a sexy little thing like you doing out here?" Vicky looked at him with a glare, "My boyfriends motorcycle broke down," she said, keeping her cool like usual. "He'll be back soon with gas."

The man on the other side got out, and came around the front. His jet black hair and black sunglasses both gleaming in the sunset. She gasped, "Your the one who mugged my boyfriend!" she exclaimed. "No," he said, "He wasnt watching where he was going, remember," he said with a smirk. His baggy Jeans touched the ground, his white muscle shirt showed his abs and chest muscles. He came over and extended his hand to her. "Let me help you up, little one," he said.

"Excuse me?" she said. She got up herself and brushed off her pants, walking over to the motorcycle, sitting on the seat. "Im not little," she muttered. The other man came out of the truck and smiled, "Y'know, we got some gas in the back, if you go look for it, we'll prepare the motorcycle." He wore a black muscle shirt, and was equally as muscular as the other man. His platinum blond hair reminded her of Malik, though the hairstyle was completely wrong. She noticed his equally baggy pants to the other man aswell, but what she didnt know about them, were two small handguns stuffed tightly into both of their back pockets.

Vicky looked at the both of them suspiciously, "No thank you, Im sure Honda will be back soon," she told them. "Awww, c'mon Angelface," the blonde man said, "I'll go with you while Mack here sets up the motorcycle."

Vicky shook her head, "No, Thank you" she repeated, getting annoyed at them. "How old are you Sweetcheeks?" The jet black haired man; Mack; asked. Vicky shut her eyes, they were going to kidnap her, she knew it. Slowly she wrote and S in the sand under the motorcycle, "Fourteen," she lied. She opened her eyes to see Mack shaking his head, "Your too developed to be Fourteen, Sixteen at the least," he said aloud, moving closer to Vicky and wrapping an arm around her, pressing her tightly against himself. She reached to the ground and slowly wrote an O beside the S previously drawn. "Let me go," she told him. He shook his head, "No can do, Angelface." he said. He lifted her up and off the motorcycle, holding her above the ground.

"LET ME GO!" She shrieked, slipping out of Mack's grasp. Quickly, she finished off the S ever so innocently and started to run off, but she didnt get far before the blonde grabbed her by the arm. He took her to the back of the truck and threw her in the bed. Mack got in the front and started the engine, driving away. Vicky screamed, kicking and trying to throw punches at the man holding her down, "LET ME GO! PEOPLE WILL BE LOOKING FOR ME!" she screamed. "Suuuure they will Angelcakes," he told her. He pulled the gun out of his back pocket and held it against her temple, "Dont move baby," he told her, "Dont move, and I wont hurt you," She felt a hard bang at the back of her head and she knew it hurt, she just couldnt bring herself to cry out in pain. She fell down, her last visions were of packages. Snow-white packages that led her to believe on the inside, was snow-white powder.

Vickari woke up cold and damp. She couldnt remember where she was, but when she opened her eyes to the visions of wooden walls surrounding her, hell must have frozen over, because she sure as hell wasnt keeping her cool.

THERE! IM DONE! W00t! i best get reviews for this one!! grrrr


	3. Chp Three

Hey guys Im back with another chapter, special thanks to Ria who helped me on this chapter, who let me use her OC and whose been bugging me to write this fic ever since I started it!! People, if it wasnt for her, there really wouldnt be this much of the fic LMAO

I dont own Yugioh or any of its characters, I own the story plot, and my own character. I do not own Ria Kaiba, LadyBlade War Angel owns her, and I do not own Marika, Marika Tairys owns her.

Rated R for sexual abuse, drug use and swearing. Turn back NOW if you do not like rape, this chapter contains scenes that suggest the matter.

Vickari screamed for help, "HONDA!! MARIKA!! RIA?! HELP ME!" she shrieked, hoping for anyone to hear here. Just then she remembered what had happened, two men picked her up, one knocked her out. She rubbed the back of her head remembering the pain, and as she did so, she felt a draft go through that made her shiver, she looked down at herself and panicked, "Oh my sweet jesus," she rememarked. "Where the fuck are my clothes?" Vicky asked aloud. She got up and searched the corners of the room, because the only thing that was really in there was herself. She was unsuccessful and sat down in a corner, huddling her knees against herself. 'Where am I?' she thought, 'What do those guys want with me?' she wondered.

A loud bang brought her attention to the door of the room as it swung open. The two men walked slowly inwards, towards her. "Hey babycakes," Mack replied. "Stay the hell away from me you sick fuck," Vicky told him, but the threat didnt work. He chuckled and kept walking towards her, "You gotta pretty body," she heard him tell her, coming closer and closer to her. She was so focused on Mack, she didnt realize the platinum blonde right beside her. She screamed as a needle was injected to her and felt herself be picked up. She couldnt do anything to stop what was happening around her, nothing at all. As if watching a movie, Vicky was dazed as she went out cold in the Platinum Blonde's arms.

"WE'VE GOT TO FIND HER," Honda yelled at the top of his lungs. Jou didnt know what to do, "Listen Honda, were going to find her, and she's going to be alright," he tried to tell him, but it wasnt working, the comfort wasnt seeking through to him. 'I shouldnt have left her, I shouldnt have left her,' he told himself over and over again. A cop came back from somewhere outside his office, "Alright, whats the problem?" he asked, sitting down at his desk. Honda and Jou sat on the other side, a back tag reading, "Officer Kyriee" in chrome writing.

"Oh COME ON!" Honda roared, "IVE TOLD YOU THREE TIMES WHAT HAPPENED!" The cop seemed unaffected by his yell. "Please sir, I just need to right it down, and then signal the cops to look for her, just describe what she looks like, her height and age and we'll look for her. Until you give me the information we need, there is absolutely nothing we can do for you!" the cop told him. Jou looked at Honda next to him, who looked like he was about to explode, "C'mon man, not that hard is it?" he asked. Honda calmed down and shook his head.

"Vickari Meilynn Cromo," he said at first. "Thats her full name." he told them. He watched as the Policeman hurriedly wrote it down. "Details, description?" he asked. Honda thought how to put it in easy words. He would have said, "She looks like Vicky does," but....

"Straight, brown hair, reaching her just under her shoulders, she has platinum blonde streaks, you'll notice them right away if you see them," he added. The policman nodded and wrote down his words. "Height, age, any other description?" he asked. "She's, 5'3, around there... she's 16, she has brown eyes." The policeman nodded yet again, and it was getting on Honda's nerves, "Anything else you need to know, Mr Kyriee?" he asked impatiently. "Clothing would help what was she wearing last?"

"Black jeans, a Trenchcoat and a red top that shows a little stomache," he told him. "NOW will you go look for her?" he asked. The policeman nodded and stood up. If you leave your name and number we'll notify you if we find Vickari." Jou knew that wasnt what Honda wanted to hear, he plugged his ears as Honda yelled, "YOU EXPECT ME TO JUST SIT AROUND WHILE MY GIRLFRIEND IS OUT THERE NOT KNOW WHERE THE HELL SHE IS?!" The cop walked calmly to the door, "In cases like these, its best you leave everything to the proffesionals, leave your name and number at the front desk and as I said before, we'll notify you if we find her."

The cop left the room, the papers in his hands. Honda's eye twitched, but there was nothing he could do now. "C'mon Honda, lets go get a pizza and wait for them to call," Jou suggested. Honda wasnt really paying attention to him, "Yeah...." he muttered in a soft voice, "Pizza...."

Im done this chapter, its really short I know, I guess the next one will just have to be longer U Thanks again to Ria for reading this fic all the way through!


	4. Chp Four

You know, i've noticed lately that I dont do little introductions like i used to!!!

KaibaKitty: Mew?

pets Kitty Yes Kitty! Its Extremely sad... gives KaibaKitty a laptop to play with

KaibaKitty: Mew! =3 works on stocks

anime fall gyah, your hopeless

KaibaKitty: Mew! nod nod XD

To tell you all the truth, I dont know where Im going with this fic XD And to tell the truth again, I dont own Kaiba Kitty shame shame shame He's LadyBlades, I borrowed him today without permission, meh. Im sure she can forgive me, XD, I mean, he used to be mine, but, I

gave him to her, but, meh. Im confusing you all arent i? —.—;;

I do not own Yugioh, or its characters, the plot aswell. I own my own characters, and my friends own their OC's.

Rated R for sexual abuse, drug use and swearing. Turn back NOW if you do not like rape. This fic IS and always WILL be a fic slightly about it, I will NOT change the subject for one or a group of people. it is MY fic, IM the one writing it, and if you dont like it, then DONT READ IT!

Honda walked inside his house, tired and upset. He couldnt believe that over four hours gone by and Vicky still hadn't been found. He sat down on his couch, and thought of where Vicky might be. As he drifted off into daydream, the phone rang. "Kyah!!" he yelped, jumping up. He had a hard time realizing where he was for about half a second, and when everything came back into focus, he took the phone out from under the cushion he was leaning on and picked it up, "Honda speaking," he said, not caring how much of a dork he sounded like. "HONDA YOU MORON," he heard Ria on the other line. "What?!!" he asked, not knowing what he was getting yelled at for this time.

"Are you watching the news or what?!!" she screamed at him, not knowing that Vicky had been kidnapped. Honda sighed, "Ria, I NEVER watch the news," he told her calmly. "THEN GET OFF YOUR ASS AND TURN ON THE T.V.!!" she yelled. Honda picked up the remote control right beside him and pressed the power button. He dare not ask for the channel, he might be mentally scarred for life. Instead he flicked downwards, knowing the Channel 9 news must be around channel 10. "Oh, there it is," he said to himself as he got to Channel 9.

"If your just tuning in with us now, a young girl around the age of 16 has just been found in an alley-way near a Duel Monsters Shop belonging to one, Mr. Moto who says he knows this girl. Police are taking no risks, and have arrested this man with suspicions he was the one who had sexually assaulted this young child. She is alive and well, and the suspect Mr. Moto has identifyed her as young Vickari Cromo. She is currently being held for tests at a nearby hospital on Humaro Drive." Honda was horror struck as they showed a head photo of her. Yep, that was his Vicky. "Ria! I have to go get Vicky!" he yelled and hung up on her.

"Honda wait! Theres more!" she tried to tell him as he hung up. She looked at the t.v. and hung up aswell. "Vickari is suffering from slight anmesia at the moment, and probably wont know who she is, but her memory will come back soon and suddenly. If anyone has information on this young child, we encourage you to call our emergency hotline named after the young child." Ria took no chances and picked the phone up once again and called the number shown on the bottom of the screen. "My name is Ria. No I Will NOT hold, I am Vicky's best friend and I demand you let her boyfriend Honda in to see her. I CAN pull strings and I WILL pull strings. I am a KAIBA, I DEMAND you make it possible for him to see her." and with that, she hung up, hoping her charm and grace had landed Honda a place in the waiting room.

Honda soon arrived in the parking lot, and put the kickstand on his bike up after turning on the engine. He took his helmet off and ran to the front doors with it in his hands. He reached the top of the stairs and saw the humongus body guards at the door, "You gotta let me in, I gotta see Vicky," he told them. His voice was filled with panick as the man in the suit to his left shook his head no. "No one gets in to see the child," he told him, "We got want to risk the publicity,"

"VICKARI IS MY GIRLFRIEND I HAVE EVERY RIGHT TO SEE HER!" he yelled as he attempted to fight through the two. The guard on the right laughed and picked up the teenager, "Whats your name kid?" he asked. We got orders to let ONE person in."

"Honda, Honda Hiroto," he told them and they nodded. He raced through the doors and up the stairs to the first level where he checked all the rooms on the corridor, but none of them contained his beloved Vicky. As he moved onto the second floor, he noticed a "Do Not Enter" sign on one of the doors. 'Bingo,' he thought to himself and ran to the door, his coat flying behind him. He entered it and saw the brunette laying peacefully on the bed. "Vicky..." he said aloud. Her eyes flickered open a little, "Oh, hello," she said innocently, "Who're you?" she asked.

Honda laughed, "Dont play like that baby," he told her as he walkted to her side and kissed her on the forehead. She stared at him, "....Who're you?" she asked again, puzzled, "Am I related to you?" she asked. Honda stared at her in disbelief, "Vicky... its me, Honda, im... Im your Honda, your boy!" he told her. She looked confused still, "My boyfriend?" she said, unknowing to anything. "I dont think I have a boyfriend," she thought to herself.

Honda fainted.

Yepyep, i got bored. Review people! No flames!


End file.
